The industrial age has evolved into the age of information. The ability to produce information quickly and efficiently in an easily understood format gives businesses a significant competitive advantage in servicing clients and making decisions. The use of databases has become essential as a means of providing information for businesses and their respective clients or customers. Unfortunately, as the quantity of data stored in the database increases so does the time and resources needed to retrieve meaningful results from queries. The phone directory advertising business is no exception. Documents utilized in supporting the sale of advertising space in directories are gathered and organized for retrieval. These documents include demographic studies, rate sheets for the cost of ads, directory distribution maps and other varied documents that may be used in preparation for sales calls or presentations. Previous database/data management systems for processing these documents handle voluminous quantities of data with limited methods of gathering and organizing the data such that retrieval for research or client inquiry purposes is efficient. For instance, as the quantity of supporting documents increases so does the quantity of time and resources consumed in maintaining and locating individual or a group of documents relevant to queries. This, in part, is due to flat database structures requiring the storage of multiple copies of a document visual and the unnecessary searching of an entire database. Additionally, personnel are less likely to utilize the database for information retrieval capabilities due to the lack of efficiency and reliable results in response to queries. This diminishes the competitive advantage a directory advertising business or any business may have due to information retrieval capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for aggregating, retrieving, and delivering a variety of data that allows for efficient and user-friendly retrieval of results in response to desired queries. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.